Back and Forth
by AbsintheJade21
Summary: A series of arguments/conversations between our favorite Al Bhed thief and ex-warrior monk as their relationship grows on Yuna's pilgrimage. From both points of view. Aurikku. Chapter Seven now up.
1. Death by? Rikku

I'm stuck on 'Deterioration' for the time being, have been for a while, so I decided to start posting some of my older, random stories for all those Aurikku fans out there. Yay for this pairing!

I don't own Final Fantasy X, by the way. I've come to terms with that.

**Back and Forth**

**Death by**…

"It's the only way she knows. And…the only way it can be done."

It was the stupidest, most narrow-minded argument I could think of.

I could have strangled him.

It would be really easy, I think, as I cock my head to the side and grin, imagining my fingers tightening around his throat. A thought pushes me back into reality. They wouldn't fit around his neck. My fingers, that is, so I imagine what other things I could do to him.

Pushing him into the Moonflow seems like the most viable option, but seeing as he's the night watch right now and I would preferably not want to be night watch, I find myself at an impasse.

I'd have to settle for verbal sparring for the time being. Shit. I feel like Mr. Bug-up-his-butt has already won.

"It's not the only way it can be done, I'm sure of it! Why my father…"

"Hmph. You mean the leader of the Al Bhed?"

Hey! I never told him that.

"Hey! I never told you that!"

"I met your father once," he says.

That's right, he was the 'legendary guardian' of Braska, Yuna's dad. It only made sense that he'd have met Yuna's uncle.

I already liked Yuna a lot, even though I'd only just met her. The others were okay too. Especially that crazy kid that we'd saved at the Baaj Temple ruins. In fact, the only person I could see myself not liking on this pilgrimage was the stick-in-the-mud 'legendary guardian' I was currently in an argument with.

It was like going on a really awesome vacation to Luca, and then finding out that your whole family was coming along too. When you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, thank you very much.

Yeah that had sucked. Especially when you ended up spending most of your time with your idiot older brother.

Crap! He's staring at me. Probably waiting for some sort of reply. Like people usually have in an argument.

"Anyway, my father has been thinking of many ways to explore the fight against Sin without sacrificing anyone."

There. That should satisfy him. It sounded good to me anyway.

"Have any of them worked?"

That's it, I'm really going to strangle him this time. And then he's going to rake his katana down my body, leaving huge scar down my face. We can be the scar people.

I giggle. I can't help it.

He narrows his eyes. I roll mine. If you thought I was going to be this much of a pain, then why did you say 'yes?' You held my face in your hands and examined me like a piece of broken machina. That was humiliating enough. If you had a problem, you should have said so. Yunie would have obviously listened to you.

Yunie. I like that.

"Be serious," he says, interrupting my thoughts again. His voice is stern and he grimaces through both eyes. His personality sucks, but that scar does make him look pretty badass.

"You saw them back there. They were annihilated. I knew it wasn't going to work. Hell, Seymour and Kinoc knew it wasn't going to work!"

Wait, what? Those were my friends and family that had risked their lives out there.

"Wait. What did you just say?"

"Nothing. Go to sleep Rikku." His voice is gruff and bitter.

"You just said that the Maesters knew Operation Mi'hen wasn't going to work! Those were my friends! Some of them were my family!"

I'm pissed now. How can this guy continue to defend Yevon if they knew it wasn't going to work and let all those people die in vain?

"Is your religion so important to you?"

There's a long silence. I guess he's ignoring me. Who's the childish one now?

"I know there's a way. There has to be. And I'm going to find out what it is."

I hear the words spill out of my mouth and dart into the heavy fog that has settled over the river. There's an eerie glow from beyond the trees from the pyreflies casting odd shadows into our campground. When I squint, I can see the figure of Sir Auron, his back turned towards me.

**A/N:** All of these chapters will be back and forth arguments between Auron and Rikku at different points of the pilgrimage. Will romance blossom? I sure hope so. Auron's POV next time!


	2. Death by? Auron

Ahh…the second chapter. I own nothing except the plotline of this very story.

ffxlodgirl, thanks for the great review!

**Back and Forth**

**Death by…**

I regretted allowing Yuna to appoint her as a guardian as soon as she lifted her face to mine. Her nervously asked, 'No good?' had sounded that pathetic. I could hear the acceptance of rejection already in her voice.

She had obviously been discriminated against countless times already in her short lifespan, who was I to tell her no.

Who the hell am I to tell anyone what to do. As long as Yuna continues her pilgrimage.

I sigh. I can see myself saying these words frequently throughout our journey.

"Hey you big stick in the mud meanie! Are you listening to anything I say?"

No.

I decided not to respond. Maybe she'll go away.

"You weren't listening, I knew it," she accuses.

I have yet to participate in this conversation.

"Go talk to Tidus," I growl.

He's always willing to talk. You two are perfect company. You can amaze each other with your innocence and youthful exuberance.

"He's already in bed. And I'm bo-red."

She whines the last word like a five year-old, dragging it out into far too many syllables.

You should be in bed as well.

"You should go to bed as well," I say.

"I'm not tired," she pouts.

She is worse than Tidus when he was a child.

"So what do you think," she asks.

I look over at her darkened figure. Her eyes are shining from the light of the pyreflies.

She is young. Very, very young. A bitter taste invades my mouth, similar to biting down on your lip and licking to taste the blood. I can't bleed anymore.

"About…," I finally ask.

She groans.

"I knew it!"

She reiterates this by pointing her index finger at me and glaring.

This was never a conversation.

"About…," I repeat.

"This!"

She gestures wildly into the space around her.

I wait, knowing she will elaborate if I keep my mouth shut.

"The pilgrimage!"

I unsuccessfully resist the urge to laugh. It is a harsh, odd sound, and brings the metallic taste back to my mouth.

What do I think about the pilgrimage. I see Jecht's resigned face and Braska's happy, calm one. I see myself a failure, unable to prevent his death and Jecht's bloody fate. My gaze falls to Yuna, the world's ray of hope. Hope. Every time I hear that word, I hear it from Yunalesca's lips.

'The pilgrimage gives the people of Spira hope. Now choose.'

I hear Braska telling me as she disappears to wait for his decision, he'll do what has to be done. Jecht has resigned himself to fate as well. He'll do what's necessary for Braska.

He did it to show you what Sin is capable of.

I had said this to Tidus. This is what my sin is capable of; watching the daughter repeat the endless cycle of death.

I don't think anything about the pilgrimage, Rikku. I'm simply fulfilling the promises made to my two dearest friends. My story is over. I don't think about anything. I think everything.

"It's the only way she knows. And…the only way it can be done."

This answer should suffice. It is the one she expects. The one that her bright eyes will scorn and then turn to me in disdain.

**A/N:** My Auron is kind of depressing, no? It's very fun to re-read this story as I post it because it is so very old.

Reviews are always appreciated and critiques welcome.


	3. Mix Rikku

I don't own Final Fantasy X. Oh well…sucks to be me.

Thanks to ffxlodgirl and The-Lady-Isis for their awesome reviews!

**Back and Forth**

**Mix**

"You should know, I'm scary when I get mad!"

I say it with just the right amount of bravado and humor. Perfect.

Behind me someone chuckles. Either Tidus or Wakka. Yuna rarely laughs, Lulu's too refined, Kimahri never speaks, and Auron…

…that's just insane.

"I'm gonna use that item I just got on you! You'll be sorry!"

I finish in a singsong voice and pose with the freshly swiped bomb core with a flourish that my brother would be envious of.

My father always said we both had a flair for the dramatic.

Someone, probably that oh-so-stoic Auron, clears their throat behind me, a signal to hurry it up.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumble.

Leave it to Auron to take all the fun out of things.

I turn my back to the monster. This is the hardest part because, although I'll never admit it to anyone else, it leaves me kind of vulnerable. The fiend is just a simple one of those hard-armored thingies with gross stuff on the top.

"Hurry up."

I hear a gruff voice in front of me and see that Auron has stepped in front of my body, effectively shielding it, should the fiend attack.

Confused, I stare at him. Out of the entire group I figure he is the least concerned for my safety.

"Hurry up."

I sneer at his demanding tone. I guess I'll ask him why he defended me later. As for now, I'll get ready to dust that weird armored fiend.

Hmm…what else do I have in my pockets?

Couple bomb cores…possibility.

Fish scale…nah.

Arctic wind…nope.

A couple of marbles, lightning and water…not as good as…

I turn my attention back to the bomb cores…

…perfect! A firestorm sounds great right about now, effective and flashy, the best possible combination.

I watch with glee as a series of explosions surround the fiend. The first one was more than enough to kill it, but a good show was definitely in order.

Auron ducks and turns to avoid singeing his coat, and I giggle.

"What did you just do," Wakka asks.

"That was great!"

Tidus adds this as I preen for a moment. He definitely has a way of making other people feel smart. Unfortunately for him, it's because he's so clueless.

"I can combine items and use them like this," I say. "It's not that tough actually."

I'm a liar. It's really super tough. I had to go through special training behind my old man's back just to learn.

"You'll be faster next time," Auron says. Demands, really.

Doesn't ask, 'Hey can you be a little bit faster next time, please?' Or even acknowledge how difficult what I just did even was.

I had to go through specific alchemy and chemistry training, you jerk! What if that's as fast as I can go?

I could probably be a bit faster…

"Yeah, whatever," I say.

Guadosalam is right up the road.

I feel apprehensive as I take in the coiled tree branches that snake around the entrance.

Damn it! I was in a good mood a minute ago.

Stupid warrior-monk, ruining my mood.

A/N: Auron's POV up soon! Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Mix Auron

I feel kind of terrible, as there are many other stories I could be working on finishing, instead of posting up an old one…or even doing research for school…

…fanfiction writing is by far the best procrastination technique.

I still don't own Final Fantasy X. This chapter I dedicate to ffxlodgirl. It's nice to have such a faithful reviewer!

**Back and Forth**

**Mix**

The fiends on the road to Guadosalam are easily dealt with. It makes the traveling tedious.

Admittedly, I have no desire to pass through Guadosalam. If there were a path around the town and straight to the Thunder Plains, I would have advised Yuna to take it.

The pull of death has been much stronger as we have approached the 'Farplane.'

I easily slice my katana through another fiend, channeling my anger into my fighting.

How arrogant, an entire race of people thinking that they, and they alone, hold the key to the land of the dead.

Tidus is becoming more competent with his swordfighting. I observe him as he spins deftly towards another fiend, halving it with one cut from his sword.

He's certainly picking it up much faster than Jecht did, almost certainly due to the lack of alcoholism.

I'm torn between feeling proud, or saddened.

"You should know, I'm scary when I get mad!"

My thoughts are interrupted by our newest addition to the traveling party.

Behind me, someone laughs quietly. Most likely Tidus.

"I gonna use that item I just got on you. You'll be sorry," the girl continues.

Is this how she fights, dramatically declaring herself to a fiend? They're already well-beyond comprehending anything she says to them.

I clear my throat, hoping she'll stop posing and take action before she is brutally attacked.

I hear her mumble something and glare in my direction.

That's alright. Become angry with me all you want, if it means you will do your job quicker.

Is she insane!?

I deftly jump in front of her, shielding her from the inevitable attack that is headed her way as she has turned her back to her own enemy.

"Hurry up," I command.

I hadn't thought she was stupid. Up until this point she had calmly displayed the poise of an experience fighter, despite her dramatics.

She stares up at me, looking confused.

I glare at her. She was begging to be killed and she has the audacity to look up at me with that puzzled expression.

"Hurry up," I repeat.

My hands are bloodstained already. No need to add another body to the count.

Especially one so young…and innocent.

She sneers and turns back to her task at hand. From this distance she appears to be assembling a bomb from assorted parts that have now come spilling from her pockets.

When the hell did she get her hands on Tidus's picture of his mother, and is that a letter in Lulu's handwriting?

Obviously I will have to warn the rest of the party about her clever fingers.

She finally throws the bomb with the same flourish and excitement she assumingly does everything in life.

A succession of impressive explosions surround the fiend. The first would have been more than enough to kill it easily.

She wanted to put on a show.

I duck and walk away to avoid being hit. This will have to change. She will easily be killed if this continues.

I sigh, torn between shoving her into reality, or allowing her to continue her innocence.

"What did you just do?"

Ever-clueless, I hear the impressive undertone in Wakka's voice. Would he have that same reaction if he knew she was Al Bhed?

"That was great!"

Tidus's praise is genuine, and I silently thank him. If I am forced to be harsh with this girl on the trip, at least he'll be able to offer encouragement and understanding.

"I can combine items and use them like this," the pride is evident in her voice. She must have had to go through some intensive training to learn these skills.

"It's not that tough, really," she adds.

"You'll be faster next time," I say.

I receive an indignant and angry look. One I will, more than likely, receive often on this pilgrimage.


	5. Proposal Rikku

I still don't own Final Fantasy X. Huzzah for redoing old stories and making them better!

There are exact quotes from the game script in here, as there were last chapter as well. I know I don't own them, so please don't sue me!

**Back and Forth**

**Proposal**

"This way please."

I don't like his voice. It's shaky, but not from nervousness.

It's one of those things that super-arrogant people do when they know they're rich and think that they're better than you.

I stick out my tongue at him behind his back as he leads us into an amazing banquet room.

Yeah, the room is nice and all, but what really catches my eye is the massive table of food in the center of it. I had no idea that people were rich enough to just leave food lying around like that.

It's kind of a waste when you really think about it.

I drool as the stuck up guy says that he'll inform Lord Seymour and we should wait for him here.

No problem with me. I'll just help myself to a few things over here.

As I run over to the food table, I take a moment to see what everyone else is doing.

Tidus is bouncing around from person to person, bugging them with questions. He's kind of annoying like that, but it makes you think too. He always asks questions that everyone should know the answer to, but when you're explaining the answer it sometimes makes you feel kind of dumb explaining it.

Lulu is his current target and he bugs her a while before moving on to Wakka…and then Auron.

I wonder how they know each other anyway. Auron has probably the most experience out of anyone, although I'll never tell him that, and Tidus has obviously the least.

I stuff a few apples in my pocket while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Why? This guy's just a priest right?" I hear Tidus say, loudly.

If you don't want someone listening to your conversation, you shouldn't talk as loud as Tidus does.

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power," Auron states.

I groan.

It sounds like something a stuffy old man would quote from a war strategy text. My dad tried to get me to read them until he gave up completely on me becoming a cultured princess.

Still…there's a lot of things about Auron that just don't add up. If I keep acting naïve and stupid, maybe he'll tell me some of his secrets.

I jump at a tap on my shoulder and realize that Tidus is now currently bugging me.

"Mmm…this is good," I exclaim, stuffing another piece of fruit into my mouth.

Hopefully he'll go away and leave me to my secret observations.

Sure enough, he leaves to go talk to Yunie. I study them slyly, meaning to ask Yunie later if she has romantic feelings towards Tidus.

It sure seems like it, although he's definitely too dense to ever return them.

The creepy older Guado comes back in and starts droning on and on about this Maester Seymour.

I don't really care, so I continue to study Auron.

I'm not sure why, but he fascinates me, even though he's kind of mean.

His mouth is tight and his eyes narrowed. Well, one eye anyway. Who knows if he can see out of his other one.

Seriously, how did he survive with that wound? And just how far down does that scar go?

I blush and realize the train of thought I'm on.

Rikku, you perv.

Like that would ever happen.

"Please keep this short, Yuna must rush."

Auron's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I realize that Maester Seymour is actually standing in front of us now.

I instantly don't like him.

His smile is cold, and he seems very smarmy and insincere. He sounds drippingly sarcastic when he tells us that he never has guests.

Even Auron has more warmth than this guy.

We start watching this weird hologram, and even I have to admit that it's pretty cool, although I have no idea how he's pulling it off without machina.

Reconstruction of the dead's thoughts, my ass.

I tune his voice out again, preferring to watch the other members of our little traveling party as they experience the images.

Tidus seems to instantly know where they were taken, and I'm beginning to seriously believe that he is somehow actually from Zanarkand.

It's almost better that he honestly doesn't realize yet what's going to happen to Yuna. Maybe he'll take my side when he figures it all out.

I look back at Seymour, who's telling us about an unbreakable bond of love between Lady Yunalesca and some guy.

I have a sneaking suspicion where this conversation is headed.

Suddenly, Yunie gasps and rushes to the table. Reaching beyond me, she grabs a glass of water and guzzles it quickly.

"Wow! Your face is beet red," I blurt out.

"You okay?"

Tidus looks like he wants to rush to her side, but is unsure of what to do.

"H-he asked me to marry him," Yunie finally stutters out.

"You serious?"

"You know what Yuna must do."

Auron's voice is quiet and commanding. It's almost peaceful to listen to.

"Of course," Seymour begins. "Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira."

I hate listening to him talk so much that I wish I could stick my fingers in my ears and talk over him to drown him out.

Unfortunately, even I'm not that childish.

"But this means more than just defeating Sin," he continues. "She must ease the

suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady

Yuna as a maester of Yevon."

Is this guy serious? What a romantic proposal.

"Spira is no playhouse," Auron says. I can almost feel the anger radiating from his body.

"A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

"Even so," Seymour says silkily, immediately following Auron's statement. "The actors must play their parts."

I really hate this guy.

**A/N:** Thank you to ffxlodgirl, my most faithful reviewer for this story. Others should follow her example…hint…hint.


	6. Proposal Auron

I don't own FFX. There are actual game quotes in here though, and I don't own them either!

The-Lady-Isis: haha, it's all good. As long as you keep going with your story too!

ffxlodgirl: yeah, the next two chapters will be the farplane scene…oooh!

**Back and Forth**

**Proposal**

"This way please."

I don't like his voice.

His tone, arrogant. His mannerisms, arrogant.

This mansion, arrogant.

The city reeks of wealth and arrogance. A reverse prejudice towards that can have only come from being discriminated against for whole lifetimes.

"I will go inform Lord Seymour, please wait here."

The party quickly separates, leaving me to my thoughts.

I lean against the nearest wall.

No matter what happens, Yuna will continue her pilgrimage.

Kinoc, Seymour, Operation Mi-hen, and Yuna.

What do they want from her?

What does he want from her?

I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Tidus standing in front of me expectantly.

He exhausted all of his other conversation opportunities this early?

"Stay on your guard," I say.

"Why, this guy's just a priest, right?"

That's exactly what he wants you to think.

I don't know Seymour's intentions, however I can sense that they're not at all honorable.

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power," I say.

I am unable to convey what I am thinking to Tidus. Even if I could, he wouldn't understand.

"Wait, you sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

I choke down my laughter.

"I lived a long time in Zanarkand," I say.

It has nothing to do with answering his question, and everything to do with reminding him how much I have already done for him.

He picks up on this and mercifully leaves me alone. I take a long swig of alcohol as I watch him bounce over to Kimahri.

I do have something against Yevon. If Tidus can pick up on that, then I haven't been as careful with my words as I should have been.

Tromell appears and begins to regale us with tales of Seymour and his father Jyscal.

I only met Maester Jyscal once, when I was still a warrior monk. He seemed like a gentle and fair man.

Then again, I was blinded by Yevon's teachings at the time.

Still, he was certainly devoid of this stifling sense of arrogance, with a calm much like Braska.

I suppose that will happen when you marry someone outside of your race.

I narrow my eyes as Seymour walks in. He teases Tromell and greets Yuna, using the same silky tone of voice for both.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush."

I draw the line at this. We must rush.

"Please, keep this short," I say. "Yuna must rush."

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way."

He refrains from platitudes and politeness in his speech as he leads Yuna forward.

His own intentions are his priority, although I am surprised at how it takes over his every action.

Surely someone else must have picked up on this.

Tidus certainly wouldn't, and Wakka remains denser than Tidus, despite the fact that Tidus isn't even from this world.

Lulu and Yuna are too religious, they wouldn't suspect him of anything.

My eyes fall on our newest member, who is now watching the impressive hologram of Zanarkand.

For all I know, she probably thinks Seymour is attractive. I can see her and Yuna gossiping like girls their age tend to do.

When they don't have the weight of the world on their shoulders.

I continue to look at Rikku, wanting desperately to protect her from how horrible and unforgiving the world really is, before she finds out on her own.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna gasps.

I look up, startled.

The woman who caused my life-ending wound is standing in front of me again. I reach quickly to draw my sword but pull my hand back as I realize it is still part of the hologram.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task," Seymour was saying.

"He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin...it took an unbreakable bond of love-of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity."

I now realize where he is headed, but the 'why' remains a mystery.

Why does he need Yuna?

"H-he asked me to marry him," Yuna says, sputtering on her water.

Exactly as I had expected.

I will hang back for now, and feel out the 'why.'

"You know what Yuna must do," I say, keeping my voice gruff.

"Of course," Seymour says. His tone of voice has yet to change. It's all the same arrogance.

"Lady Yuna-no, all summoners-are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin," he says, as if he is addressing children.

"She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon."

And she can refuse you as a Summoner of Spira.

Listening to any more of Seymour may cause me to lose my temper.

"Spira is no playhouse," I say. "A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing."

I barely finish my sentence before Seymour jumps in.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts," he says to put me in my place while turning back towards Yuna.

"There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over."

I've had enough.

"We will do so, then. We leave," I command, and start for the door. I stand near the doorway, giving Yuna a chance to say something.

She does not.

"Lady Yuna. I await your favorable reply," Seymour nods to her with a smile that never reaches his face. He then turns towards me with the same smile.

"Why are you still here, sir?"

I nearly curse out loud.

It was stupid of me to forget that his entire race can smell the stench of death that hangs over me.

I stare at him, pretending to not know what he is referring to. It's more for the group than for Seymour.

He knows, and I know. We've both put our pieces into motion.

It is time to play the game.

"I beg your pardon," Seymour replies. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Damn him. I didn't expect him to make it that obvious.

Tidus leans over to sniff me.

"Get the hell off," I mutter under my breath before storming out.

It seems as if he has won this round.


	7. Images Rikku

The-Lady-Isis and ffxlodgirl, thank you both for continuing to review this story! I'm glad you both like it so far. Sorry it took so long to get out, I made some major changes from the original chapter. (Mostly in Auron's part).

I don't own FFX, although I do own…a copy of the videogame.

**Back and Forth**

**Images**

"So…question…"

I drown Tidus out. Seriously, when does he not have a question?

This place still gives me the creeps. Everything about it is designed to make you feel small and insignificant.

I'm not sure whether it's so they can feel better than you, or some sort of crazy making yourself feel even worse before visiting the Farplane.

That would be Yevon for you.

"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there," Wakka chides him.

I sit down on the railing. There's no way I'm ever going in there.

Pops taught me when I was a little kid about how Yevon tries to keep people stuck and preoccupied with the past while controlling your life in the present. I'm not getting caught in their trap.

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asks.

I open my mouth to respond, but immediately shut it when I realize he's actually addressing Auron.

"I do not belong there," Auron responds.

I quirk an eyebrow.

Really…

So Mister Stoic doesn't want to go into the Farplane. I would have assumed, being a former warrior monk and all, he'd be jumping at the chance.

"Something's fishy…," I say under my breath.

"Searching the past to find the future," Auron continues. "I need it not. You'd better get going."

Tidus seems to be stalling. Maybe he's scared or something.

"You're not really going to see the dead," I say. He's kind of annoying, but a good guy, really. I hope he doesn't get caught up in all this Yevon crap.

"More like your memories of them. People think of their relatives, and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person—an illusion, nothing else."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Auron looking at me curiously.

Crap!

I may have given myself away that I'm not a complete idiot.

"Well, have fun!" I say to Tidus, as he is still stalling outside of the barrier.

"What? You're not going inside either, Rikku?"

His voice is mildly panicked. I can sympathize. There's nothing like finding out that you'll have to go it alone.

We're kind of alike, he and I.

I shrug.

"I keep my memories inside," I say, crossing an arm over my chest.

He continues to stare at me, confused.

I wonder if it's because he's not from here, or because he's just an idiot.

I guess we're not that alike.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are," I say, shrugging.

Tidus won't stop staring at me, looking confused.

Seriously, are you that stupid?

If he doesn't understand yet, maybe the Farplane will actually knock some sense into him, since he doesn't seem to believe in Yevon anyway.

I lean back against the cool railing, smiling and making a 'shooing' motion with my hands.

He still seems pretty terrified.

I laugh as he stumbles through the iridescent barrier.

"You," Auron says.

I look over to where he had been standing only to realize he had silently moved and the voice had come from right next to me.

Behind my own ear practically.

I shudder.

"Gahh! You big meanie! Don't scare people like that!"

I wave my arms in an exaggerated fashion, until one of them catches.

Looking down I realize that Auron is holding my wrist in a vice-like grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I explode, trying to wrench my wrist away from his.

Admittedly, I've had some more…

…entertaining…

…fantasies about this man.

But this is ridiculous.

"You're not as dumb as you want them to think that you are, are you?"

It's said in an accusatory tone, and the stupid man has yet to let go of my wrist.

His eye is squinting at me, and I can't help my thoughts from wandering to how far down his body that scar actually goes.

His scent isn't helping at all either. It's weird, like a musty smell of a really old carpet.

Mixed with incense and alcohol…blech.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I demand, bristling my entire body to appear as imposing as possible.

As if someone like me could appear threatening to him.

Yeah, right.


End file.
